


Just Nice To Have This Time To Oursekves:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chefs, Consensual, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Help, Italian Food/Italian Cuisine, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reward/Rewards, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided to reward Steve for his behavior at work, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Just Nice To Have This Time To Oursekves:

*Summary: Danny decided to reward Steve for his behavior at work, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe his luck, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams let him in the kitchen, while he cooks, He was being silent, as he was keeping him company, & watching him cook.

 

Danny was in a happy mood, cause the case worked out, & no one got hurt in the bust. Plus, His lover is watching himself, & limiting the craziness, which he appreciates. He looked over at the brunette, & asks with a smile, “Babe, You want to learn how to cook Italian Food ?”, Steve nodded in response, Danny motioned for him to come to him.

 

He gave the former seal a kiss, “This will be the first dish that we are doing together”, he said excitingly, as he gave the Five-O Commander his tasks to do. They were working side by side, & making small talk, as they did this.

 

Soon the table was set, & their meal was done, The Couple sat down to eat it. “Danno, Not that I am complaining, What’s all this about ?, What’s the special occasion?”, The Taller Man asked, as he looked at him. “You had been good at work lately, Things are stress-free, You deserve a special night”, “Thanks”, Steve said with a smile, as he kissed him.

 

When the dessert was served, They were relaxed, & things were going smoothly. “Just nice to have this time to ourselves”, The Blond said, as they continued on with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
